


Blanket Fort

by botanicalTJ



Series: Comfort in Chaos [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ
Summary: It's the first day off they've ever had together, and Merlin intends to use it wisely.(Repost, originally part of Comfortember 2020)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Comfort in Chaos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Blanket Fort

"You're making a what?"

"A fort." Merlin gave him a dopey grin, shuffling out from under the tented fabric. He crouched on the washhouse floor, adjusting one of the baskets making up the structure of his architectural creation. "Your other bedsheets are still soaking, so I used the spares."

"My father is paying you to be my _servant_ , not roll around in my bedsheets." Arthur looked just moments away from losing his temper (the warning signs were recognizable enough by now), but he strode closer anyways so he could grab Merlin by the jaw. His grip wasn't hard, wasn't even malicious, but he forced a shared gaze anyways. "You've gotten quite comfortable lately, slacking off on your duties."

"This is your first day off in all the years I've worked here," Merlin shot back, his hand coming up to lay delicate across Arthur's wrist. Any other servant to any other prince would have his arm removed from the socket for a gesture like that, but not Merlin and Arthur. Never Merlin and Arthur. " _Our_ first day off. We should enjoy it."

"I don't think—"

"Come sit with me." Merlin cut him off before he could get a single argument in, grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him down. Arthur, caught by surprise, fell to the floor, knees banging against the hard stone. Merlin kept a firm grip on his hand, trusting that the prince would just give into it as he scooted backwards under the sheet again. And true to expectation, Arthur gave a huff and crawled obediently beneath the sheet, settling himself beside Merlin with his knees cramped against his chest.

"You forget who gives the orders around here," Arthur grumbled, but in the hidden space beneath the fabric draped over them, he leaned his head onto Merlin's shoulder.

"You've never done this before?" Merlin's jesting tone was gone, replaced with a tenderness he saved for moments of privacy. He kept Arthur's hand, thumb running across the scars on his knuckles. "Not even as a kid?"

"Didn't have friends to do it with." Arthur's eyes fell to their linked hands, resting on the floor between them, easy to hide if someone were to stumble upon this scene.

Merlin was quiet for a moment, then he turned to press his lips to the side of Arthur's head, catching him right below the temple. He shuffled closer, so there was virtually no space between them anymore, because that's how they liked it when they were alone. "You do now."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
